


Закат над городом

by Schwesterchen



Series: Зимний Солдат [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимнего Солдата гложет вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закат над городом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название** : Закат над городом  
>  **Автор** : Кана Го  
>  **Бета** : Schwester  
>  **Фэндом** : Первый мститель: Другая война  
>  **Жанр** : джен, ангст, херт/комфорт  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
>  **Размер** : 6790 слов  
>  **Саммари** : пост-Зимний Солдат и этим все сказано.  
>  **Предупреждения** : прочитав около 4 мб фиков, я поняла, что мне надо написать один свой и успокоиться. Что я и сделала, собрав по дороге половину штампов. Как говорится, если вам кажется, будто нечто подобное вы уже читали, значит, вам не кажется.  
>  **Примечание** : для koganemushi. А вот просто так. )))

ЗАКАТ НАД ГОРОДОМ

 

Где-то в  прибрежных водах Бельгии известный бизнесмен погибает на своей роскошной яхте – ломает шею, споткнувшись в потемках. Трагическая случайность, как напишут потом в местных газетах. Бывает.

Тем временем в условленном месте в условленное время Солдата никто не встречает. Такое тоже бывает, хотя об этом не пишут в газетах. К тому же у Солдата – в отличие от почившего бизнесмена – есть на этот случай четкие инструкции. Он сидит на вязком сыром песке, и холодное Северное море облизывает носки его тяжелых ботинок. Пустынные песчаные ватты тянутся на многие мили. Начинается прилив. Солнце опускается за горизонт, погружая мир в ало-оранжевый свет. Обычно Солдат обращает внимание на природные явления ровно в той мере, в какой это важно для успешного завершения операции, но закат бередит что-то внутри. Ноет, как поврежденная при бегстве с яхты рука. В голове крутится один и тот же сводящий с ума вопрос, и Солдат не уверен, что кто-то способен дать на него ответ.

Но все-таки, когда позади хрустит песок под шагами агента, он пробует. Просто потому, что больше никого рядом нет.

\- Почему… почему мы так редко видели закат в Бруклине?

Солдат понятия не имеет, при чем тут Бруклин и кто это «мы». Он сам и… кто? Уж точно не агент. Но так звучит правильно. Так должно быть.

\- Вставай, – приказывает агент. – Идем.

И пихает ногой в бедро. Несильно, однако  толчок отдается в руке, которую Солдат осторожно пристроил на колене. Солдат морщится и неохотно встает. Во время задания его остановит разве что прямой из базуки (в Солдата никогда не стреляли из базуки,  он просто  слышал, как так говорили), но  в остальное время он очень не любит боль, старается избежать ее, если возможно. А  рука болит – по всей видимости, сломана. Солдат умеет оказать себе первую помощь, но  перелом закрытый и задание короткое, так что он, выбравшись из воды, не стал ничего делать – просто держит так, чтобы меньше болело. На базе починят.

\- Задание выполнено, – докладывает Солдат, шагая за агентом. – Свидетелей нет.

Ноги вязнут в песке почти по щиколотку. Вокруг сгущается темнота. Ноты ало-оранжевого тонут в черноте, и Солдату хочется в последний раз обернуться на горизонт.

\- Имеются повреждения. Предположительно, перелом лучевой кости.

Агент  почему-то смотрит на его левую сторону, хотя Солдат имел в виду руку, а не Руку. Да и нет у него в Руке никакой лучевой кости. Прежде чем перевалить песчаный гребень, Солдат все-таки поворачивается украдкой. Над морем темно.

 

 

Полулежа в кресле, Солдат слушает голоса. Рука  перестала болеть, но от этого не легче. Он в ожидании другой боли, куда большей и страшной.  У него заранее покалывает в висках и сводит челюсти, и надо бы помассировать щеки, но руки ему уже зафиксировали.  Потом начинает чесаться кончик носа. Убедившись, что люди вокруг заняты разговором, Солдат пытается дотянуться носом до плеча, до боли скручивает шею.  Кое-как дотягивается и возит по взмокшей, несмотря на холод в лаборатории, коже. Быстрее бы.

\- Он снова вспоминает. Все чаще.

\- Стирайте.  

\- Но риск…

\- Его воспоминания – вот настоящий риск. Стирайте глубже.

\- Но его мозг…

\- Стирайте!

Техник – Солдат чувствует, даже не глядя – вздрагивает. Солдата и самого передергивает от этого приказа, только внутренне. «Стирайте». Ненавистное слово. С другой стороны, может, машина сотрет и мучащий его вопрос?

\- Открывай рот.

Это уже ему. В губы несколько секунд тычется твердое, а Солдат не замечает. Задумался. Быстро и  виновато он закусывает капу. Машина приходит в движение. Солдат закрывает глаза. Когда в голове ало-оранжевым огнем вспыхивает закатное солнце, выжигая все мысли и чувства, он воет от боли и восторга. Воет, пока вокруг не становится темно.

 

**

 

Несколько раз в неделю Солдат приходит в Смитсоновский музей – обычно в будние дни, по утрам, когда там не так людно. Надвигает бейсболку глубже на лоб и перечитывает истории двоих, почти незнакомых ему людей. К человеку с лицом, так похожим на его собственное – Джеймсу Бюкенену Барнсу, Баки Барнсу – Солдат ощущает отстраненное  сочувствие. Мысль о том, что он может быть этим человеком, не вызывает особого отторжения. Правда, и принятия Солдат не чувствует. Так или иначе, минуло много лет. Все прошло, стерлось. И стиралось много, много раз. Если что и осталось от улыбчивого Баки Барнса, так разве что пустая, сильно потрепанная оболочка. И то не целиком. Солдат косится на Руку, надежно прикрытую длинным рукавом.

Рука беспокоит его все сильнее. Она барахлит после падения в Потомак и теперь больше мешает, чем помогает. А то, что не функционирует должным образом, бесполезно. Вредно. Не работает. Болит. Отвлекает его внимание и привлекает чужое. Однажды Солдат, взвесив «за» и «против», решает избавиться от Руки. Садится на холодный пол в одном из своих убежищ, убирает волосы с глаз, затягивает импровизированный жгут, стискивает в зубах сложенный лоскут грязного одеяла и начинает резать себе плечо чуть выше того места, где крепится к нему мертвенно поблескивающая Рука. Подвывает, смаргивает алую пелену, но режет, скользя по хлынувшей ручьем, несмотря на жгут, крови. Увы, нож, хоть и хороший, не может одолеть кость. Слишком неудобное место. Возможно,  если бы резать правую, орудуя Рукой – вышло бы. Или если бы удалось добыть хирургическую пилу…

_Ох, как он орал тогда… нет, нет, прочь!_

К счастью, Солдат предусмотрел, что может не получиться.  Приготовил, что надо. Ему удается кое-как заштопать себя прежде, чем головокружение делается слишком сильным. Потом пару дней он почти не встает с покрытого засохшей бурой коркой одеяла, но отлеживается. Рука, тяжелый, почти бесполезный придаток, остается с ним, мешая, тревожа своим весом поджившую рану.

Хуже того – вслед за рукой постепенно сдает все тело. О теле нужно заботиться, оно требует пищи, сна, внимания. Первое Солдат ему кое-как обеспечивает, хотя постоянно ходит полуголодный. Не то чтобы пищу было трудно добыть, просто он, привыкший к пресным смесям, плохо ощущает вкус, все кажется странным или откровенно гадким, но тело требует, и с требованиями этими приходится мириться. Со сном хуже: Солдат спит вполглаза, то и дело подскакивая от неясных кошмаров и боли, грызущей плечо, стоит неудачно повернуться. Что касается внимания, уделять его себе Солдат попросту не привык. Учится, конечно, но медленно, трудно. А тело жалуется, ноет, подводит все чаще. Наверное, однажды оно – как и Рука – откажется функционировать. Тогда он умрет. Умирать почему-то не хочется. Если бы Солдата спросили, зачем он продолжает существовать – без цели, без миссий – он бы не ответил. Но все равно не хочет умирать. По крайней мере, пока не узнает, почему в Бруклине так редко удавалось увидеть закат. А значит, у него пока еще есть цель.

Когда позволяют силы, погода и обстоятельства, Солдат забирается на подходящую крышу и смотрит на закат. Тяга эта отдает мазохизмом: старый, так и не стершийся вопрос грызет немилосердно. Однажды на ум Солдату невесть откуда приходит сказка про мальчика, который жил один на маленькой планете и мог смотреть на закат много раз подряд, просто переставив стул. Наверное, этот мальчик очень хотел что-то вспомнить. С некоторым усилием Солдат припоминает, что у мальчика из сказки были светлые волосы. Как у второго человека с музейной стены, чью историю Солдат перечитывает снова и снова. Стивен Роджерс. Капитан Америка, Символ Нации и еще много громких слов. Роджерс гораздо ближе Солдату, чем погибший больше полувека назад Джеймс Барнс. Солдат хорошо помнит, как дрался с ним на геликарриере. И как вытаскивал потом из воды, полумертвого, недоумевая, зачем это делает. Тащил за промокшую ткань дурацкого костюма, грубо, как мешок, и удивлялся. И удивляется до сих пор.

«Почему мы так редко видели закат в Бруклине?»

Роджерс, как и Барнс, родом из Бруклина. Они росли вместе.

 Солдат решает попробовать.  

 

**

 

Найти, где живет Роджерс, легко. Пробраться туда, в эту Башню, архитектурное чудо, наверняка напичканное охранными системами… Солдат бы попробовал, будь он в хорошей форме. Но не сейчас, когда он едва держится на ногах. Ему паршиво. Его телу очень и очень паршиво. Оно не хотело вставать, но Солдат заставил его, как заставляет сейчас волочить ноги по дорожкам парка, где Роджерс бегает по утрам. С 5.00 до 07.15, если точнее. Плюс-минус десять минут. Голова гудит, Рука тянет на бок, свет, несмотря на облачность, режет глаза. На одной силе воли, на жгучем желании избавиться от сверлящего мозг вопроса, Солдат тащится навстречу двум фигурам, появившимся в конце дорожки. Тот, второй, Солдату тоже знаком. Только тогда у него были крылья, и Солдат оборвал одно. Но это не имеет значения. Силуэты приближаются. Сейчас утро, а перед глазами Солдата встает ало-оранжевое закатное солнце.

Оба останавливаются футах в десяти, как вкопанные. Роджерс впереди, крылатый – чуть дальше. Смотрят. Лицо Роджерса расплывается, растворяется в умирающем свете. Времени мало.

\- Баки, – выдыхает Роджерс.

Солдат подавляет порыв обернуться и посмотреть, к кому он обращается. Потом соображает. И раздраженно кривится. Мотнул бы головой, если бы не боялся расплескать алый свет, заполняющий череп.

\- Я не Баки. Я должен спросить…

Получается невнятно. Солдат  замолкает, вынуждает язык и губы двигаться четче. Один вопрос, обещает он агонизирующему телу. Один вопрос – и все.

\- Почему мы так редко видели закат в Бруклине?

Роджерс открывает рот, однако не издает ни звука. Солдат решает было, что отказал слух, но мимо, шурша шинами, проезжает велосипед. Надсадно звякает звонком на них, застывших посреди дорожки. Роджерс просто не находит слов. Солдат начинает сердиться. Он не может ждать. Его время на исходе.

\- Почему? – повторяет он.

У него уже не хватает сил выговорить целое предложение, но грозный вид, кажется, удается. Крылатый делает шаг назад, предостерегающе тянется к плечу Роджерса. Солдат не позволит им уйти. Пусть он слаб, однорук и перед глазами у него во всю силу полыхает закатное солнце.

\- Мы… – начинает Роджерс нерешительно, – мы не то чтобы любили смотреть на закат… Да и… там, где мы жили, там дома были вокруг. Как колодец. Солнце уходило за них… Баки, ты…

Вот оно что. Солдат удовлетворенно кивает. Он все еще не понимает, при чем тут Бруклин и кто это «мы», но грызущее чувство унимается. Ало-оранжевый свет тускнеет. После заката всегда приходит темнота. И Солдат падает в эту далекую тьму, зная, что с ним такое уже случалось. Что внизу ждут только пустота, холод и боль. Что никто его не поймает. Но перед тем как окончательно исчезнуть в ледяной тьме, Солдат чувствует на себе чьи-то руки.

 

**

 

Когда Солдат поднимает тяжелые веки, чувство дежа вю возвращается. Стол, ремни, тошнотворное металлическое лязганье, белый свет, нечеткие фигуры в халатах, слепящая боль в Руке. И запах крови. Судорожно дернувшись, Солдат пытается закричать, но вырвавшийся из пересохшего горла звук так тих, что Солдат и сам себя едва слышит. Однако фигуры в халатах начинают суетиться, боль стихает, и Солдат, не успев толком сообразить, что происходит, снова отключается.

 

**

 

\- Ну-ка, Джимми, открывай глазки. Давай, просыпайся, ископаемое. На дворе двадцать первый век, солнышко светит, птички поют, дядя Тони хочет в кроватку, но не видать ему сладких снов, пока он не убедит другое ископаемое, что первое не отбросило копытца после пары-тройки слоновьих доз анестетиков, которые нам пришлось ему забабахать.

Отказываясь обрабатывать этот поток бреда, сознание Солдата послушно включается. Он оценивает обстановку (все еще на столе, все еще в ремнях, писк приборов) и открывает глаза. Свет приглушен, в помещении только незнакомый тип с острым темным взглядом и черной бородкой. Солдат прислушивается к себе. Ничего не болит. Тело кажется вялым и тяжелым, как пустая форма, набитая полотенцами. Смутно удивившись странному сравнению, Солдат пробует повернуть голову влево. Это ему удается. А Руки нет – короткий забинтованный обрубок. Такой, какой бы получился, если бы Солдат тогда – на грязном одеяле, с гнилым лоскутом в зубах – довел дело до конца. И хотя он сам этого хотел, внутри становится неуютно.

\- А, ну да, – встревает тип. – Эта малышка была чудом техники… ну, как для середины прошлого века… но пришлось вас разлучить. Советская символика нынче не в моде. Это шутка, если кто-то до сих пор в танке, а вообще твоя рука, видишь ли, немного испортилась. И мы ее убрали, пока не испортился ты. Но не горюй, Джимми, дядя Тони сделает тебе новую. Кстати, кто, если не секрет, пытался тебе ее откромсать?

Солдат раздумывает, отвечать ли, и отвечает  лишь с тем, чтобы проверить голос.

\- Сам.

\- Угодил в капкан и отгрызал лапу? – восхищается тип.

Солдат молчит.

Не дождавшись ответа, тип объявляет:

\- Ну ладно, пойду обрадую Капитана-Сосульку.

На полминуты Солдат остается в блаженном одиночестве. Для порядка еще раз пробует ремни. Те ожидаемо не поддаются. А потом возле стола появляется Роджерс – бледный и с такой сумасшедшей надеждой в синих глазах, что Солдату становится неловко.

\- Баки.

\- Я. Не. Баки, – беззлобно, но решительно чеканит Солдат.

Да, Барнс и Роджерс росли вместе, вместе сражались, спасали друг друга. Но он-то тут с какого бока? От Джеймса Барнса в нем лишь пустая оболочка. Кожаный мешок, заполненный мясом и поджаренными мозгами.

\- Но ты меня помнишь, – настаивает Роджерс. – Должен помнить.

Солдат с досадой отводит глаза. Он больше никому ничего не должен. И точка. Он протянул достаточно долго, чтобы узнать все, что хотел. У него больше нет цели. Он больше не может должным образом функционировать. Бесполезен. Солдат опускает ресницы, садится на холодный песок и смотрит на холодное море.

 

**

 

\- Он полностью ушел в себя, – в сотый раз повторяет Стив, повиснув над душой у Тони Старка. – Может, новая рука его встряхнет?

Старк, не прекращая на угрожающей скорости просматривать дюймовую стопку листов, испещренных цифрами и символами, вздыхает. И в сотый же раз думает, что психотерапевт в этом здании нужен не  Железному Барни (а что, милая кличка получилась), а Кэпу. Ведь все знают, что дело мозгоправов – слушать, уши развесив, а Барнса слушать все равно что белый шум по телеку смотреть. Зато Кэп не умолкает. Только тема у него слегка  того, однообразная.

\- Я, конечно, гений, – бормочет Старк, – но из зад… эээ, воздуха новую руку не достану. Притом что сделать ее как раз не самое сложное. Образец есть, только апгрейдить слегка – и будет конфетка. Но ты не представляешь, сколько всего нужно учесть, чтобы ее присоединить. Это тебе не аппендикс отчекрыжить, это нейрохирургия. Мы ее отсоединяли три часа. Обратно, знаешь ли, сложнее. А общее состояние? Я же показывал тебе отчеты. Если твоего блудного приятеля сейчас встряхнуть, он рассыплется.

\- Я думал, вы ее просто отрезали, – произносит Стив таким тоном, что становится ясно: ему и думать об этом тошно.

\- Отрезать за две минуты можно, – буркает Старк. – Кэп, если ты сейчас не найдешь себе полезное дело минимум за три этажа от меня, я покажу тебе подробную видеозапись этой операции, ты заблюешь мне стол, я всем об этом расскажу, и мы будем очень долго над тобой смеяться. Серьезно, иди, не знаю, птичек покорми или котенка с дерева сними. Или к своему ненаглядному маньяку сходи. Ему, говорят, полезно видеть знакомое лицо. Только сделай морду повеселее, а то он подумает, что мы решили добить его из жалости.

 

**

 

Как-то под вечер, после ужина, Стив заходит в комнату Баки. Там Наташа. С ней Баки не общительнее, чем с другими, но ее присутствие, ее речь его как будто успокаивают. Иногда ей удается убедить его поесть, если у Дороти не получается. Наташа много говорит по-русски и часто напевает на этом же языке. Стив не знал, что у нее неплохой голос. Казалось бы, вот уж в ком меньше всего заподозришь наличие материнского инстинкта… Тем более что Баки в нее стрелял. Наташа тихо мурлычет песенку с плавной, похожей на колыбельную мелодией и забавными словами, слегка смахивающими на «Пока-пока».  Стоя в дверном проеме, Стив думает, что почти все знакомства у Баки имеют какие-то неудачные корни. Кроме него, разумеется.

В Наташу Баки стрелял. Сэму испортил крылья. Родителей Старка и вовсе убил, обставив все как несчастный случай. Тони, узнав об этом, чуть изменился в лице и, отговорившись сверхсрочными делами, почти сутки проторчал в лаборатории. Но мстить Баки явно не рвался. Даже вызвался сделать для него новую руку взамен старой (которую обозвал чудным словом «вундервафля»).

Тони, Сэм, Наташа, сам Стив… Помимо них, в круг  более или менее тесно соприкасающихся с Баки людей входят психотерапевт, чью фамилию Стив никак не может запомнить, и медсестра, Дороти. Дороти, крепкая светловолосая девушка, напоминающая Стиву Бетти Грейбл*, боготворит Старка, строит глазки Сэму, побаивается Наташу, впадает в экстаз при виде Капитана Америка и не ощущает ни малейшего трепета перед Баки. О психотерапевте Стив сказать ничего не может. Он просто не представляет, каким образом специалист, чья задача, вроде бы, слушать, взаимодействует с пациентом, напрочь отказывающимся с ним говорить. Что они делают целый час? Когда Стив спрашивает Тони, тот  ворчит,  что это, вообще-то, врачебная тайна, но когда он в последний раз – совершенно случайно, конечно же! – краем уха слышал обрывок сессии, речь шла о выращивании хризантем в открытом грунте. Стив даже не пытается понять, шутка это или нет.

\- Ну что? – спрашивает Стив в пространство, отлепляясь от косяка.

Наташа пожимает плечами и встает.

\- Так будет не всегда, Роджерс. Либо станет лучше, либо…

Не договорив, она снова дергает плечом и скрывается за дверью.

Стив подходит к освободившемуся стулу. Смотрит на Баки. Как бы то ни было, месяц прошел не зря. Подвижность Баки все еще ограничена, но он уже не перевит ремнями, как буйнопомешанный. И выглядит лучше. Чисто выбрит, подстрижен (не слишком коротко, они решили, что не стоит обкарнывать Баки без его согласия); тени вокруг глаз побледнели (минус одна кличка в золотой коллекции Старка. Панда без грима. Нет, серьезно?); скулы уже не грозят прорвать кожу. В общем, его физическая форма  мало-помалу улучшается. Даже невзирая на то, что еще две недели назад весь медперсонал во главе со Старком вовсю играл в самодеятельный тотализатор, делая ставки на то, что именно у их пациента выйдет из строя на этот раз. Стив, узнав о развлечении, пришел в ярость, но, поразмыслив, вынужденно согласился, что, если над этим не издеваться, остается только рыдать. Взахлеб.

Организм Баки – до предела расшатанная система, держащаяся на честном слове и такой-то матери, и почти каждый день из этой системы вылетает какой-нибудь более или менее важный винтик. Процесс регенерации искусственно усиленного тела не стоит на месте: буквально через двадцать четыре часа, а то и быстрее, сломанное налаживается. А затем случается что-нибудь новенькое. Чтобы не скучно было, говорит Старк. У Баки уже отказывал слух, пропадало зрение в правом глазу, отнимались ноги, болела голова, высыпала аллергическая сыпь, начинался кашель, разыгрывался нервный тик… Один день его выворачивает так, что не помогают никакие противорвотные, и  к вечеру он снова может маскироваться под труп, а потом напасть проходит так же внезапно, как и появилась. Медики опасаются за сердце и мозг, но Баки, похоже, отделывается тахикардией неясной природы (бесследно пропавшей спустя сутки) и примерно двенадцатью часами состояния, которое Старк нарекает потом «великим нашествием слоноглюков».  У Стива перед глазами еще долго будет стоять лицо Сэма, которому весьма разговорчивый в тот день Баки сообщил, что у него на носу танцует розовый слоник в гавайской юбке. Эти розовые гавайские слоники были повсюду до самого вечера – для Баки, естественно, которого галлюцинации скорее позабавили, чем разозлили или напугали. Он даже подробно описал одного такого слона для Стива. Тот нарисовал картинку, и на следующий день, когда слоники исчезли, показал изображение Баки. Тот, снова умолкший и угрюмый, неохотно посмотрел на слона. Затем на Стива. На обоих – как на дебилов.

В последние несколько дней организм Баки приходит в состояние шаткого равновесия. Стиву все время охота постучать по дереву, которое, к слову, в высокотехнологичном жилище Старка поди-поищи.

В общем, тело Баки потихоньку поправляется. Чего, к сожалению, не скажешь о психике. Баки просыпается по несколько раз за ночь, орет как резаный, мечется на постели, и пара-тройка оставшихся ремней ему спокойствия не добавляют. Но убрать их полностью нельзя. Рано. Баки ест как бы через силу и практически не разговаривает. Едва смотрит на посетителей. Стив как-то проговаривается Сэму, что ему было бы легче, если бы Баки дергался от каждого шороха и рычал на людей, чем пребывал в этом жутком неподвижном отрешении. Сэм с невеселой усмешкой отвечает, что «дерганость» еще впереди, и Стив быстро берет свои слова насчет «было бы легче» обратно. Легче не будет. Сейчас плохо, а дальше, очевидно, тоже будет плохо. Только по-другому. Старк в таких случаях говорит: «Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие», но Стиву такого разнообразия не надо и даром.

А горше всего, что на него, лучшего друга, которого – хоть и смутно – помнит, Баки реагирует меньше даже, чем на Дороти. Будто бы Стив Роджерс – пустое место.

Баки полусидит на постели, прихваченный ремнем поперек груди, и смотрит в стену. Стив становится на линию его взгляда. Смотрит на Баки. Баки смотрит на Стива. Нет, в сторону Стива. Нет, снова неверно. На чертову стену сквозь Стива. И вдруг говорит:

\- Я кое-что вспомнил.

Сердце Стива, ни на удар не ускоряющееся после двухчасового забега, рвется из груди.

\- Это здорово, Бак. Ты скажешь мне, что?

Взгляд Баки фокусируется, лицо оживает. На нем даже появляется тень какого-то выражения, хотя  трудно сказать наверняка, какого именно.

\- Баки? – не выдерживая, мягко настаивает Стив. – Что  ты вспомнил?

\- Джейн Свич, – отвечает Баки с далеким, как космос, намеком на улыбку. – Я вспомнил, как она кричала, когда я сломал шею ее сыну.

Психотерапевт крайне не рекомендует выказывать в присутствии Баки сильные эмоции. Спокойствие и стабильность, говорит он. Стабильность и спокойствие. Стиву плевать на спокойствие. Сглотнув, он обрушивается на оставленный Наташей стул и закрывает лицо руками.

Баки задумчиво и чуть мечтательно смотрит в стену.

 

**

 

Старк решает, что можно испробовать Руку. Он успевает прожужжать Солдату все уши рассказами, какая она будет. Легкая. Крепкая. С бонусами (это Солдату не вполне понятно). И съемная. Старк объясняет, что во время операции они присоединят к культе навершие, своеобразную постоянную платформу, а к ней уже будет крепиться Рука.  И благодаря этому Руку можно будет при необходимости  снимать и надевать самому, без хирургической бригады и общей анестезии.

Операция назначена на утро, и уже с вечера Солдата немилосердно трясет. Ему что-то колют, но оно не помогает: ночью он не смыкает глаз ни на минуту. Ночь ужасна  и никак не кончается. Солдат знает, что его ждет: пронзительный свет, стальное лязганье, белые халаты, кровь и боль, боль, боль. Думая об этом, он беззвучно плачет, глядя в темный потолок сухими глазами.

К утру Солдат собран, решителен и зол как черт. Он молчит, пока его пристегивают к знакомому столу в знакомой лаборатории, молчит, пока на нем закрепляют какие-то датчики и иглы. Старк стоит у изголовья, смотрит на Солдата поверх хирургической маски и насвистывает незнакомый мотив. Поймав его взгляд, Солдат говорит негромко, но внятно:

\- Говард и Мария Старк. Это я их убил.

В лаборатории становится очень, очень тихо. У Старка черный нечитаемый взгляд. Он склоняется к Солдату и шепчет ему на ухо:

\- А я знаю, Барнс. И если ты надеешься, что я разозлюсь и подговорю дока ткнуть тебя скальпелем, куда не следует, то держи карман шире. Живи, ископаемое, мучайся.

Затем выпрямляется и громко зовет:

\- Эй, Кэп, подойди к своему Без Пяти Минут Спящему Красавцу, подержи за ручку, пока не вырубится. Он перетрухал до чертиков.

Солдат думает, что Старк издевается, но Роджерс действительно появляется возле стола. За руку, естественно, не берет, но остается в поле зрения. Проваливаться в темноту, глядя на него, почему-то легче.

 

**

 

За окном много синего неба. Свобода. Выбей стекло и лети, куда хочешь. Правда, разве только вольными помыслами. И недолго. Бескрылые летают, в основном, вниз.

Солдат сидит в кресле. Оно довольно удобное, намертво прикручено к полу, и от него к правой ноге Солдата идет легкая, короткая, очень крепкая цепь. Левая нога и рука свободные, Руки нет. Поблескивающее навершие на остатке плеча фантомно чешется. С каждым днем все слабее.

По другую сторону небольшого кабинета – так, чтобы не дотянуться, а жаль – сидит тощий бородатый задохлик. Тоже в кресле, но, разумеется, не привязанный. Психотерапевт. Мистер Тычиньски. В блекло-серых лужицах его глаз плещется такое всеобъемлющее прощение и понимание, будто мистер Тычиньски уже даровал Солдату отпущение грехов за семьдесят лет и собирается сделать то же самое еще на столетие.

Прежде Солдат с ним не разговаривал, но сейчас готов сделать исключение. Собственной ненависти уже не хватает, она расплавленной смолой проливается в черную дыру в груди, жжет огнем, но ее все равно недостаточно. Слишком мало ненависти. Солдат делает все, чтобы его ненавидели, и не понимает, почему у него так плохо получается. Ему не хватает, ему отчаянно не хватает.

Солдат перечисляет имена, он не вспомнил и трети, однако их и без того много, так много.

\- Я убил Джейн Свич, – завершает Солдат подрагивающим от ненависти к себе голосом. – Свернул шею ее ребенку, а потом расколол ей череп.

\- Джейн Свич и Александр. Я знаю, – говорит задохлик. – Читал отчетность по вашим заданиям, мистер Барнс. Их слишком много, чтобы помнить все…

 

Перед глазами Солдата на мгновение вспыхивает закатное солнце.

\- …но это я запомнил. Знаете, почему?

«Потому что этому мальчику едва исполнился год, – думает Солдат. – Потому что тогда ты понял, с каким чудовищем тебе приходится работать». И молчит.

\- Будучи Зимним Солдатом, вы, мистер Барнс, крайне редко отступали от данных вам инструкций. Но тогда вы это сделали. Вы, наверное,  помните то распоряжение. Александр должен был умирать минимум полчаса. Медленно, мучительно. На глазах матери. Но вы нарушили приказ. Вы не стали мучить Александра.

Солдат моргает. Накопившаяся ненависть поднимается удушливой черной стеной.

\- Вы пожалели их, мистер Барнс.

Солдат бросается вперед.

К тому времени, как в кабинет врываются охранники и Стивен Роджерс, целыми там остаются лишь побледневший, но невозмутимый мистер Тычиньски и его кресло. Все остальное разметано буквально на клочки. Солдат сидит в углу, неловко поджав странно вывернутую правую ногу с обрывком цепи, и мерно, сильно бьется о стену окровавленным лбом.

 

**

 

После инцидента с психотерапевтом Баки стремительно переходит к обещанной Сэмом стадии «дерганости». И берется за нее основательно и с полной самоотдачей. Как ни странно, теперь он представляет для окружающих куда меньшую опасность, чем раньше.  Злоба и боль, накопленные за долгие недели отрешенности, выплескиваются неконтролируемыми фонтанами; в приступе ярости Баки способен чуть ли не стену голыми руками (точнее, рукой) снести. Но людей он не трогает. Словно дал себе обещание не пополнять новыми пунктами свой и без того длинный список… миссий. Сэм, побывав в эпицентре подобного приступа, сравнивает свой опыт с пребыванием в оке бури – островок спокойствия посреди бушующего урагана. Только от летающих вокруг предметов обстановки приходится уворачиваться, добавляет он, потирая свежий синяк.

Баки «спускают с цепи», выделяют другую, больше похожую на жилое помещение, чем на камеру, комнату – с минимумом хрупкого и бьющегося – и позволяют разносить ее время от времени. Сэм и психотерапевт в один голос твердят, что Баки надо дать волю. Пусть перебесится. Стив сомневается, что это когда-нибудь случится, но молчит. Старк пожимает плечами, валяйте, мне, мол, совсем нетрудно отстроить заново пару этажей, если что. Но пока до таких крайностей не доходит.  

Баки теперь больше разговаривает. Преимущественно, язвит, рычит и матерится, но все же идет на контакт. А еще обращает внимание на Стива. Не вспоминает старую дружбу, еще нет, и посылает Стива в пешее эротическое едва ли не чаще, чем всех остальных, вместе взятых. Но когда в его голову приходят разрозненные обрывки прошлого (чаще, к сожалению, прошлого Зимнего Солдата), Баки не успокаивается, пока не докладывает об этом Стиву. И горе, если того в это время – читай, любой час дня и ночи – не оказывается на месте. Тогда Баки отправляется в путешествие по доступным ему этажам Башни, а Старк через Джарвиса радостно передает «всем-всем-всем», что «призрак коммунизма вышел на тропу войны». «Все-все-все» в такие минуты стараются лишний раз не показываться в коридорах и переходах. Баки сейчас очень легко напугать, а боится он с размахом, чреватым более или менее крупным ущербом всему окружающему. Когда Стив в Башне, но не в своих апартаментах, и Джарвис оповещает его об очередной поисковой экспедиции Баки, Стив идет ему навстречу. Маршрут Баки хаотичен и непредсказуем. Баки сверхъестественно быстр и не чурается почти акробатических кульбитов на лестничных перелетах:  ослабленное состояние, наложенное на отсутствие руки, будто бы не влияют на его ловкость и чувство равновесия. Пока Джарвис докладывает Стиву об одной точке, Баки успевает переместиться в другую. Порой они вот так ходят друг за другом по полчаса. «Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду искать», напевает Старк и предлагает Стиву кучу считалок той или иной степени похабности. Стив – наполовину в отместку, наполовину для собственного успокоения – проговаривает другую, старую, детскую.

_Раз-два, пряжка застегнись._

_Три-четыре, в дверцу постучись._

_Пять-шесть, ветка подберись._

_Семь-восемь, ворота затворись._

_Девять-десять, и домой вернись._

Он не спешит, старается производить побольше шума, а сам прислушивается. Баки скользит вдоль стен почти беззвучно, оправдывая свое неофициальное прозвище «Призрак» – не то, над которым глумится Старк, а сказанное некогда с ноткой почти суеверного страха Наташей. Заметить Баки в конце коридора и тихо окликнуть – хорошо. Неожиданно вывернуть на него из-за угла… Баки может испугаться. Да, с размахом.

 

 - Полотенца, – говорит Баки, когда разбуженный сообщением от Джарвиса Стив встречает его на пороге и проводит в спальню.

Баки озирается и без тени сомнения садится на разворошенную кровать. У него всклокоченная со сна шевелюра, он одет только в пижамные штаны и бос. Стив зевает украдкой. Очередное воспоминание настигло Баки в полвторого ночи.

Полотенца? Баки ими кого-то задушил? Но лицо Баки относительно спокойное. Не похоже на очередной кошмар из серии «Жизнь замечательных убийц». Стив встряхивает головой. Дурацкий Старк со своими дурацкими шуточками.

\- Полотенца, – повторяет он полувопросительно.

Баки молчит и смотрит в сторону. Стив прослеживает направление его взгляда. На тумбочке возле кровати тарелка с хлебом и холодным мясом.

Из-за своего ускоренного метаболизма Стив нередко просыпается посреди ночи зверски голодным. Идти на кухню бывает лень, и он устраивает себе продуктовые запасы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А у Баки недавно «проснулись» вкусовые рецепторы, и он проникается к еде самым живым интересом. Правда, сам просит редко, но если предложить, готов молотить практически все, что угодно, и в каких угодно количествах. Это не укрывается от других. Сэм  таскает Баки промасленные пакеты из забегаловок быстрого обслуживания, а  Наташа готовит странные блюда на общий стол. Утверждает, будто по рецептам старой русской кухни. Стив хорошо помнит одно такое угощение. У него совершенно  непроизносимое название, а его внешний вид немногим менее убоен, чем аромат. Заглянув в кастрюлю, Мстители переглядываются и дружно жертвуют своими порциями в пользу Баки. Довольными остаются все. Баки – потому что вся дря… эээ, вкуснота достается ему одному. Наташа – потому что от ее стряпни не остается ни капли.  Все остальные – потому что им не приходится сквозь рвотные позывы расхваливать кулинарные умения Наташи. Нет, она готовит вполне пристойно, но это страшное русское блюдо… Короче, Баки теперь ест все. Старк уверяет, что добра из этого не выйдет и что второго Халка им не надо, но пока возросший в разы аппетит идет Баки исключительно на пользу.

Стив отдает Баки свои бутерброды, смутно надеясь, что легкий перекус настроит того на добродушный лад. Баки быстро приканчивает еду, подбирает крошки и начинает зевать. Сейчас он вполне может уйти к себе, так и не прояснив тайну упомянутых полотенец. Насколько важно это воспоминание? Насколько полезно? Стив оказывается перед выбором. Позволить Баки уйти и забыть или настоять?

\- Ты говорил что-то о полотенцах, Бак.

Баки глядит исподлобья – ему все еще не нравится прежняя кличка – но соглашается.

\- Да, полотенца. В армии. Зачем мы набивали ими пустую форму?

Лицо Стива светлеет. Ради разнообразия это хорошее воспоминание.

\- Ты помнишь? Мы хотели разыграть одного сержанта, Уайта или как там его. Он…

\- Неинтересно, – перебивает Баки и снова зевает.

Спустя десять секунд он крепко спит на постели Стива, а тот стоит рядом, моргает и думает, что ему теперь делать.

 

**

 

С Солдатом носятся как с писаной торбой. Он понимает это, и его бросает из крайности в крайность. Смешанная со стыдом благодарность (он не заслуживает такого отношения, они должны были убить его или хотя бы сгноить в самой вонючей дыре) сменяется злобой, когда Солдат готов часами орать: «Оставьте меня в покое!». Он не орет: перехватывает горло. Он может шипеть, огрызаться, ругаться и делает все это очень и очень часто, но вот кричать… Кричит он только во сне.

Если желание ощутить под пальцами чье-нибудь теплое горло становится невыносимым, или когда его застают врасплох – теперь это совсем легко сделать, достаточно резкого движения, и за эту слабость Солдат тоже себя ненавидит – он начинает крушить все, что видит. Все неживое, что видит. Это не аффект, Солдат прекрасно себя осознает, пелена гнева не застилает ему глаза – напротив, мир вокруг становится небывало четким и ярким. Но он просто не может сдержаться. Задохлик, мистер Тычиньски, говорит об этом. Советует, как дышать, считать, сосредотачиваться на мелких деталях обстановки. Солдат принимает информацию к сведению, он слушает, что ему говорят, хоть по нему не всегда скажешь. Солдат слушает, однако откладывает все эти чудо-техники на потом. Пока ему в них не верится, да он и не хочет верить. Гнев, бурлящий внутри, яростно требует выхода.

Окружающая реальность и ее воздействие на Солдата становятся необычайно острыми. Любая мелочь воспринимается ослепительной вспышкой: звуки, запахи, эмоции, образы. Словно его выловили из привычной стихии, содрали невидимую броню и швырнули, голого, уязвимого, барахтаться на незнакомом месте. Мир буквально набрасывается на Солдата, и Солдат, обозленный и испуганный, набрасывается в ответ.  

Относительная самостоятельность тоже в новинку. И тоже вызывает двойственные чувства. Солдат знает, что большую часть времени его ведут, хоть мягко, осторожно (и бесится), но в то же время ему не хватает прямых простых приказов. Все эти «возможно, ты хочешь…», «почему бы вам не попробовать…» и «наверное, пора…» вместо четкого незамысловатого «иди и сделай». Солдат не уверен, как отреагировал бы, попробуй кто-то приказать ему. Никто не пробует.

Солдату открывается пища. Сейчас он не верит, что совсем недавно питался лишь затем, чтобы заглушить сосущую боль в желудке. Оказывается, еда может быть вкусной. А еще ее много и она очень разная. Солдат готов поглощать пищу  почти постоянно. За едой он полностью сосредоточен на содержимом тарелки, но иногда замечает, как на него смотрят. В этих взглядах нет ни отвращения, ни издевки, однако Солдат все равно ненавидит себя – за то, что дает повод так на себя смотреть. И не может ничего с собой поделать.

Его новая Рука действительно удобнее старой. Легкая и совсем не болит. Только дают ему ее от силы на час в день – на сеансах физиотерапии. Дело в том, что эта Рука  слушается далеко не так хорошо, как прежняя, когда та была в порядке. Старк твердит, что это дело времени и тренировок. Пока же Солдат может ударить и сжать, но не разобрать, например, винтовку. Разумеется, оружия ему не дают – заставляют собирать какие-то пуговицы в пластмассовый лоток и возиться с идиотским мелким конструктором, из которого Солдат, к восторгу Старка, выкладывает безадресное, зато объемное пожелание идти на ***.  Сам Солдат уверен, что, если бы ему дали Руку и сутки времени, она бы сделалась как родная. Но это один из тех редких случаев, когда его мнения никто не спрашивает. Свидания Солдата с Рукой  до боли коротки и проходят в присутствии инструктора, Старка, иногда – Роджерса, а также четверых ненавязчиво вооруженных здоровяков за дверью. Солдату  нравится Рука. Но – вот парадокс – без нее он чувствует себя человечнее. Опять эта невыносимая двойственность.

Порой Солдату отчаянно хочется взять свою голову и расколоть пополам. Тогда он превращает в щепки пару стульев, и ему, пусть ненадолго, становится легче.

 

 

**

 

Ужины в Башне часто бывают общими, завтраки совпадают редко. Слишком разные у всех режимы. Стив и Сэм рано поднимаются на пробежку, Наташа тоже ранняя пташка. Старк – законченный аритмик, в момент рабочего запоя запросто путающий день с ночью. Баки, намаявшись за ночь с кошмарами, под утро успокаивается и не вылезает из постели до последнего. Стив таким образом завтракает дважды: один и с Баки. Однако сегодня утром звезды выстраиваются так, что за большим столом многолюдно. Даже Клинтон и Брюс возвращаются из Парижа, где какой-то безумный гений решил превратить Эйфелеву башню в пси-излучатель зомбирующей энергии. Наташа, заглянув в столовую, сообщает, что отойдет на пять минут, и испаряется. Стив от души надеется, что она не состряпала съедобный аналог ядерной бомбы с утра пораньше. Баки, обеспокоенный присутствием двух незнакомых людей, поначалу дичится, но затем увлекается едой и перестает реагировать на окружающее.

Звякает посуда, звучат разговоры. Старк, не упускающий шанса кого-нибудь поизводить, сегодня ведет себя на редкость прилично. Разве что отпускает пару шуточек насчет эффективности шапочек из фольги – в адрес Клинтона, потому что злить Халка слишком рискованная забава. Но стоит в комнате появиться Наташе (к счастью, с пустыми руками), как Старк громко прочищает горло и во всеуслышание объявляет:

\- А вы в курсе, что наш Капитан-Сосулька сегодня ночевал не один?

И аляповато-заговорщицким жестом тычет пальцем в сторону Баки.

Беседы мигом замолкают. В столовой воцаряется тишина. Каждый по-своему переживает это сенсационное заявление.

Стив багровеет и открывает-закрывает рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба, но от возмущения теряет дар речи. Сэм, подавившись,превентивно хватается за чашку с кофе, опасаясь, очевидно, что Баки перевернет стол – тем более что инциденты случались. Наташа готова убивать, однако ждет объяснений. Клинтон и Брюс недоуменно переглядываются. Баки продолжает молча есть.

Не встречая отпора, Старк  идет вразнос.

\- Эй, Джимми, ну и как наш Кэп в постели?

Баки все-таки поднимает голову, и тут уж за посуду хватаются все, включая Старка. Одновременно отпрыгивая от стола вместе со стульями. Баки медленно осматривается, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, и спокойно говорит:

\- Понятия не имею. Он спал в кресле.

И продолжает расправу над гигантской порцией омлета.

Старк выглядит так, будто у него отобрали новехонький электроракетный двигатель. В сцену явно напрашивается гром аплодисментов, но тогда Баки точно испугается и перевернет стол, так что тему просто закрывают.

\- Тони – идиот, – говорит потом Стив Баки извиняющимся тоном. – В смысле, он гений, но все равно идиот, понимаешь?

Баки по обыкновению не отвечает.  

 

**

 

Спустя несколько недель, когда Баки и Стив привычно ищут друг друга в тихих коридорах, Баки подходит к Стиву со спины – так незаметно, что подпрыгивают оба.

\- …домой вернись, – машинально договаривает Стив.

\- Что ты бормочешь? – спрашивает Баки, пристально глядя на него.

Новая черта – раньше Баки избегал зрительного контакта, теперь смотрит так, будто прожигает взглядом. Психотерапевт доволен, Стив тоже пытается радоваться, но получается со скрипом. Взгляд Баки определенно не из приятных.

\- Я? – Стив на секунду теряется, потом розовеет.  – Так просто…

\- Просто что? – напирает Баки.

Стив, сдавшись, повторяет считалку.

Баки хмурится, беззвучно шевелит губами. Мотает головой. Отросшие пряди падают на лоб, закрывают глаза, попадают в рот.  Ему снова пора стричься, хотя процедуру эту он на дух не переносит.

\- Ты… – начинает Баки. Замолкает. Сглатывает. Кривится, будто ему мучительно трудно говорить. Или вспоминать. – Ты…

Стив терпеливо ждет.

\- Ты не любил водить, – выдавливает Баки. – Но все время водил, потому что тебя было легче всех догнать.

Стив жмурится и делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Если он сейчас расплачется, Старк засечет это через Джарвиса и будет измываться недели две, не меньше.

\- Да, – просто говорит он.

И смотрит в сторону, потому что глаза наверняка блестят.

\- А я поддавался, чтобы тебя не осалили.

\- Да, – отзывается Стив, стараясь не хлюпнуть носом.

Похоже, вся эта история сделала его чертовски сентиментальным.

Однако он чувствует себя обязанным сказать что-то серьезнее одного слога, так что добавляет:

\- А ты, когда водил, никогда за мной не гонялся. Нас из-за этого даже иногда в игру не брали. Сколько нам было? Девять? Десять?

Баки снова морщится и решительно разворачивается.

\- Ты искал меня, потому что это вспомнил? – неуверенно спрашивает Стив ему в спину.

У него создалось впечатление, что воспоминание о детстве было спонтанным, навеянным старой глупой считалкой.

Баки замирает.

\- Нет. Я вспомнил, как мы хотели разыграть Уайта, но на наше чучело наткнулся подполковник Симмонс.

Стив фыркает.

\- Точно. Рядовой Джон Полотенце оказался тогда не на высоте.

Баки снова шагает вперед.

\- Бак! – выпаливает Стив.

Баки, не оборачиваясь, дергает остатком плеча в подвязанном рукаве рубашки.

\- Тебе не нравится, что я так тебя называю? – впервые за все это время спрашивает Стив вслух.

Спина Баки слегка напрягается.

\- Мне все равно.

Но ответ звучит не сразу, и в нем недостает уверенности.

 

**

 

На улицах людно, и Солдат нервничает. Считает до ста, потом до тысячи, дышит, как его учили, и старательно рассматривает мелкие узоры на жуткой рубашке идущего чуть впереди Роджерса. Примерно через каждые пять минут Солдат жалеет, что согласился на эту авантюру, но идти на попятный уже поздно. В конце концов он пережил поездку на метро. Вряд ли что-то может быть хуже. Иногда он отрывается от изучения завитков и спиралей и быстро поглядывает по сторонам. Люди. Автомобили. Магазины. Бары. Все отчаянно пестрое и шумящее. Какие-то слова знакомы и привычны, например, «Прачечная» или «Бакалея», это он понимает. Какие-то проскальзывают в сознании, не находя отклика. Кинотеатр 7D– это вообще как?

Немного погодя они сворачивают на менее оживленную улицу, где Солдат может перевести дух. Со снижением количества отвлекающих факторов приходит  тревога. Солдат боится, что Роджерс сейчас скажет что-нибудь вроде: «А сюда мы ходили за конфетами, помнишь?» И Солдату придется ответить «нет», потому что он не умеет врать, и у Роджерса опять будет это несчастное выражение лица, плохо замаскированное натужной бодростью.

Лучшая защита – нападение.

\- Я должен помнить эти места? – спрашивает Солдат гораздо резче, чем  намеревался.

Роджерс смотрит с секундным беспокойством.

\- Нет, Бак, – грустно хмыкает. – Я и сам их едва узнаю. Тут почти все перестроили.

Солдат кивает. В голосе Роджерса сквозит печаль. Солдат чувствует лишь облегчение.

Они переходят несколько улиц, пересекают какие-то дворы. Вокруг снова шумно. От рева транспорта, музыки и гула толпы Солдату становится все хуже, он больше не озирается, просто  машинально переставляет ноги вслед за Роджерсом, стараясь думать только о его кошмарной рубашке. Солдат, конечно, бывал уже на улицах, но эта вылазка слишком долгая. Роджерс, словно чувствуя его состояние, то и дело оборачивается. Солдат тщетно пытается держать лицо.

\- Почти пришли, – говорит Роджерс.

Солдат кивает, разглядывая его рубашку.

Они заходят в какие-то здание, поднимаются – Солдат смотрит строго под ноги и считает ступеньки – и вдруг оказываются на крыше. Перед Солдатом распахивается розовеющее небо и алый круг солнца над самой линией горизонта. Он замирает. А Роджерс подходит к краю, но не слишком близко, садится на холодный бетон и жестом приглашает Солдата сесть рядом.  Солдат рад, что до края добрый десяток футов. Он помнит, как падал с поезда, и теперь недолюбливает высоту. Не то чтобы боится, но…  Солнце катится за горизонт, и в кои-то веки подступающая темнота не вызывает у Солдата дрожи.

\- Что будет, когда сядет солнце? – спрашивает он, даже через два рукава чувствуя Рукой тепло тела Роджерса.

Солдат не знает, для чего об этом спросил. После заката, ясное дело, будет ночь. Это всем известно.

Но Роджерс легонько пихает его плечом и отвечает:

\- Новый день, Бак. Просто новый день.  

**Author's Note:**

> Бетти Грейбл – известная пин-ап модель сороковых-пятидесятых годов двадцатого века.


End file.
